


【Breddy】Clair de lune

by xing5740



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xing5740/pseuds/xing5740
Summary: Brett生病了。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang
Kudos: 22





	【Breddy】Clair de lune

**Author's Note:**

> 標題是寫這篇文的時候聽的音樂  
> 他們回來我真的太高興了嗚嗚嗚嗚，想要寫一點甜的東西但不知不覺好像有點刀......  
> 喜歡的話可以留下kudos :D

Eddy輕手輕腳打開Brett臥室的門，沒發出一點聲音地坐到大床旁邊的椅子上。

今晚月光很亮，透過半拉上的窗簾照進來，照在Brett平和的睡顏上。Eddy用手撐著頭，他的捲髮亂糟糟的，甚至長到微微遮住眼睛，他把眼前的碎髮撥開，去看Brett的樣子：曾經圓潤的臉已顯消瘦，蒼白的皮膚在月光下更是明顯，紅豔的唇如今顏色黯淡，在夢裡緊抿成一條線。

Eddy突然想起這幾個月來的一切。從10月開始——是晚上八點吧，他們剛吃完Brett煮的晚餐，Brett站起身收拾碗盤，Eddy看到他明顯地重心不穩了一下，一下子衝過去把他摟住。Brett抓住他的肩，眉頭緊皺。  
"Bro, are you alright?"  
Eddy急切地看向Brett。Brett那一瞬間竟然沒辦法開口回答，鏡片後的大眼盛滿驚恐。他的世界在旋轉，像是後製的特效一樣，只是現在不只是他們兩個人，而是他目光所及的一切都扭曲了，他唯一能依靠的是身旁的Eddy。

那只是一開始。

後來無數次醫院來回，隔離，治療，求診。一切流程不停反覆，但他們沒有停止拍攝，Brett以為他可以繼續工作。  
以為。這個"以為"讓Eddy自責了很久。他明明有機會可以阻止工作狂Brett操勞過度，他們朝夕相處，Eddy竟然沒注意到Brett的狀況越來越糟，他穿著自己的綠色襯衫看上去那麼瘦小，整個人蜷在寬大的衣物裡。他還讓Brett去當影片裡的主角，自己坐在鏡頭後悠閒。他應該早點察覺到Brett不舒服，早點再把他帶到醫院，早點暫停拍攝，早點讓他好好休養，早點——

Eddy回過神來才發現自己在哭。淚水不受控制地滑落，爭相從他眼眶滴到掌心，然後沿著小臂的血管往下掉，最後碎了一地。  
Brett還躺在床上睡得很沉。

Eddy抹掉滿臉的淚，不敢吸鼻子怕吵醒床上的人，無聲地把自己打理好又坐回椅子上。Eddy記得這個椅子是個A，Brett敲了好久才聽出來，那時候他舉到手都痠了。

靜靜看著Brett，Eddy腦海中浮現好多畫面，每一幀都有Brett。  
第一句"Do you play violin?"、每次都幫Brett的琴調音、一起去數學班和樂團排練、到大學裡一起翹課、畢業後悉尼與昆士蘭來回飛、眾籌時睡在大街上、世界巡迴時看遍人事物、因為疫情而取消的第二次巡迴......從澳洲到新加坡，他們走過好多好多風景，身旁一直有彼此。

_

Brett早上被刺眼的陽光叫醒的時候，感覺到床邊有另一個人。他睜開眼，沒戴眼鏡看不太清楚，但他知道一定是Eddy。已經不知道第幾次了，他早上醒來總會發現Eddy趴在他的枕頭旁邊，他知道他又失眠了，大半夜跑來自己的房間。床其實很低，這樣趴著對肩頸不好，尤其Eddy還要拉琴。  
Brett用模糊的視野看著Eddy，他還是一樣孩子氣，一頭捲髮讓他看起來更小。粉絲們好像說他更好看了吧，那些記憶在他腦子裡一片混沌，他臥床好久了，外面的世界對他來說逐漸陌生。

可是Eddy，他的Eddy，會試著把一切美好事物都帶給他。Eddy會在早晨的時候在他頰上落下一吻，撥開他額前碎髮，如果Brett還沒醒就再親一口，或是隔著被子擁抱；然後Eddy會拉開窗簾，讓陽光灑進房間，暈開病痛的陰霾；Eddy會露出可愛的兔牙還有憨憨的笑容，然後小心翼翼地坐到他床邊，用溫柔的語氣問他今天覺得怎麼樣。Brett沒辦法說話，只能點頭搖頭，或是就睜著眼睛看Eddy，但Eddy總會懂的，用他們的心靈感應，他會知道Brett想說什麼。  
Eddy甚至為Brett學會煮飯，他自己找了好多食譜，從一開始燒焦和沒熟，都現在可以說色香味俱全。Eddy學會自己一個人處理團隊的事務，他還會自己錄影片，雖然打光還是一如既往的差。

Brett突然有種Eddy長大了的感覺，他不再是從前在自己身後被照顧的弟弟，而是可以獨當一面的人。

那他會不會不要我了？

這個想法無數次出現在Brett心頭，他也在害怕。生病給了他很多空閒，很多空閒去胡思亂想。Eddy如果剛好走進房間，他會從Brett的眼裡讀出這份畏懼，他會用擁抱的溫度和埋在他肩頭的動作告訴他：不會。  
"I need you, Brett. I cannot function without you."  
Eddy說出那句被打趣好久的話。

那是事實，他需要Brett，他們是彼此生命的一部分。

  
Eddy從趴在床邊的姿勢慢慢起身，他揉一揉痠痛的肩膀，想起自己昨天又跑到Brett房間來並且睡著了。他伸了個懶腰，低頭看向床上的Brett。  
"Good morning, Brett."  
Brett看著Eddy一連串的動作，唇角勾了下，然後用嘴形對他說：  
Good morning, Eddy.


End file.
